Birthday Surprise!
by TheLastKing88
Summary: Truly, a surprise she never expected.


**Author's Note:** Happy Birthday Nozomi~ Happy 6.9 to all lol XDD A special thank you for astraightupgayblog for helping me ((THANK YOU SO MUCH BRO))

 **Word Count:** 2790

* * *

Eli smiled as she arranges the flowers on the left side of the room, making sure that it's proportionate to the flowers on the right side. Once it's done, she headed to the kitchen to get the cake from the fridge. But she was stopped by the ringing of her phone.

Smiling at the name of the caller, Eli pressed the accept button, "Hello, beautiful."

"Sheez, that's your greeting now? You need to try harder than that to get in my pants," A sweet voice on the other line said,

Eli let out a gleeful laugh, "Anyway, are you done with your job?"

"Yep! I'll be there maybe in 30 mins. I'm still waiting for the bus."

"Ohhh, Okay, be careful 'kay? I love you."

"I will. Love you too."

And then the call ended.

Those short conversations were part of their daily life. Ever since they got together, their life had been a bliss. Even though college was hard, being with Nozomi made it _fun_. Now that it's Nozomi's special day, Eli will do anything to make Nozomi happy.

And thus she skipped to the kitchen with that happy smile plastered to her face.

 **0-0**

Nozomi stood at the bus stop waiting for the bus. She clutched the accessory in her neck, a heart-shaped silver necklace Eli gave to her last year. _'I wonder what Elichi have in store for me when I get home…'_ When the bus arrived, she boarded it and sat near the end of the bus, claiming the seat beside the window. Nozomi leaned on the window, sighing as she thought of a way to surprise the blonde when she get home.

The thought of her lover made her smile. She already knew that Eli will plan a surprise party for her. Especially when she saw the pack of inflatable balloons in their apartment yesterday. But suddenly, her smile disappeared when her _toxic_ thoughts came.

 _'What if Eli suddenly left her? What if Eli got tired of her? What if Eli…..'_

 _'What if Eli suddenly doesn't love her anymore?'_

Her hand went to her necklace again and she reassured herself that Eli won't ever do that.

But then, her eyes widen when she saw the scene outside the window.

A big truck was speeding towards the bus that she is at.

 **0-0**

Once Eli finished inflating all the balloons, she let them go free to the ground. Smiling at her work, she grabbed the bouquet of roses in the sofa and fixed her shirt as she waited for Nozomi to return.

Suddenly, her phone lit up and vibrated in her right pocket. Putting the bouquet in her other arm, she fished her phone out and was surprised when the caller was Maki.

"Uh, Hello?"

"ELI! PLEASE GO TO THE HOSPITAL AS FAST AS YOU CAN"

"Huh? Why? What happened?!"

"Nozomi got into an accident. She needs you here."

Dumbfounded and shocked, her hold of her phone got tighter, "N-Nozomi?! This better not be a joke Maki!"

She threw her phone and hurried to get her coat.

And then she ran.

 **0-0**

Eli sat nervously on her chair. Shutting her eyes closed as she prayed for her lover's safety. Some tears already fell and her hair is already a mess. The nurse earlier informed her that the person inside the Operating Room is indeed Nozomi. Eli have no choice but to pray.

 _'Nozomi, please fight…'_

 _'Don't leave me.'_

 **0-0**

Finally, after many hours of waiting, the doors of the operating room opened. Eli's head looked up, eyes still wide and full of dry tears, "M-Maki! I-Is she o-okay?" Eli's voice was shaking, even Maki couldn't believe that this is Ayase Eli.

"Eli, calm down. She's now fine. But I can't save her from the coma." Maki said bitterly, she couldn't look at Eli. She's a doctor yet she can't even save her patient, her friend.

"W-what." Eli said, her mind not functioning properly to be able to say a proper sentence.

"We...We will just transfer Nozomi to another room so you can see her."

Maybe that was the time where Eli's knees gave out. She saw Nozomi being pushed out the Operating Room yet all she did was cry. She must've looked like a fool in that hospital hallway but Eli didn't care. How can she live without Nozomi's beautiful voice?

 _How can she live when Nozomi is halfway dead?_

 **0-0**

Eli shut the door of Nozomi's apartment. She saw all the decorations she left earlier, the banner, the balloons, and the flowers. She smiled bitterly and some tears fell again. She bit her lower lip to try and stop her tears, but no, she can't. She hurried to their shared room and cried her eyes out again. After several hours, she stopped herself again. She packed some of Nozomi's clothes in a bag. After doing an important thing, Eli took a last look at the apartment,

 _"Happy Birthday Nozomi."_

 **0-0**

After a few months, 3 months to be exact, Nozomi is still asleep. Eli tried to be strong for her. She stopped crying every night on the first few weeks and returned to her own work. She will be strong _for Nozomi._

Maki called her earlier, saying that she needed to be in the Conference room of the hospital today. Eli was nervous, she knows that this is about Nozomi's condition but she already braced herself for what will happen in that room.

She sat across Maki. The head of the hospital, Maki's father, was at the end of the table. "Do you know why we called you here for, Miss Ayase?"

Eli quietly sighed, "No, Sir."

"Today's meeting is about your girlfriend, Miss Ayase, her condition is getting-" Maki's father paused, "longer than we expected. Our Hospital just wanted to know if you can still sustain the-"

"I can." Eli cut in immediately, "I know what you're going to say. I have my own money. You can't cut Nozomi's machine. I won't let you."

"Eli." Maki said in a warning tone,

The head of the hospital sighed, "I am just informing you that her condition might take more than we are expecting and all of this might just be all for nothing."

Eli glared at the doctor, "Are you saying that Nozomi will die?!"

"Eli!"

"What is it Maki?!" Eli hissed, clearly getting pissed off, "I have a normal job that pays higher than the minimum wage. I also have my savings for our wedding. I can still pay for the hospital bills. Why do we need to talk about this?!"

"Eli you need to-"

"Maki." Maki's father interrupted her, "It's okay now, Miss Ayase, you can go now."

And with that, Eli stood up, bowing slightly to the doctors and left.

"Maki, please tell her what might happen if we don't take our actions on this."

"I'll take full responsibility on this, Papa."

 **0-0**

Five years flew by very fast.

Eli stared at the beautiful face in front of her. She brushed the lost strands of hair that framed Nozomi's face. She smiled and held the hand of Nozomi tightly, kissing it tenderly, she says,

"I love you so much, Nozomi."

Suddenly, Eli felt a bit of a tremor coming from the hand that she was holding. Immediately, she let go of it and stood up to press the Nurse Call Button. Nozomi's whole body was shaking when Maki and some nurses came.

"Wha-What is happening, Maki?!" Eli asked nervously when one of the nurses came back with the defibrillator. "W-why is Nozomi's heartbeats getting down?!"

"Ma'am we need you to be outside right now..." One of the nurses told her.

And so Eli waited.

She can clearly hear Maki saying, "Clear!"

 _"Nozomi please.."_

 _"Don't go"_

Suddenly, the doors of Nozomi's room opened and revealed the redheaded doctor. Looking so serious she said,

"Eli, listen. Nozomi is in a fine condition right now. But maybe later she isn't. This is what my father is telling you before..."

 **0-0**

Eli dazedly leaned on their bedroom wall. Little by little, she slowly sat down. Why are the Gods punishing her so much? What kind of sin did she do to deserve this?

 _"One way or another this is the ending of a coma"_

 _"We need a heart donor."_

 _"Eli. Nozomi has a heart failure."_

Eli is so torn. So broken. 5 years without her. 5 years of trying to live without her. 5 years of being strong. 5 years of being alone. 5 years. 5 _fucking_ years. And now, she'll leave her forever?

"If we don't find a heart donor for Nozomi, fast, she can….die, you know that already right?"

No. No. No. No. NO!

After setting her thoughts, she did the last thing she needed to do and exited their apartment.

She hailed a taxi to go back to the hospital. She sat in the passenger seat. "Hey," she started a conversation with the driver, "Can I ask you some questions? I'm doing a survey."

"Sure. Miss." The driver answered.

"Uhm, let's start with… Do you have a family?" Eli said in a monotone voice,

"No… but I have a wife though. We can't bear a child.." he paused, "It's my wife, she can't bear a child."

"Oh" Eli replied nonchalantly, "Do you have healthy body?"

"I guess so, I don't smoke, my wife doesn't let me."

"Good. Blood type?"

"O." he said, "Tell me Miss, what kind of survey is this?"

"For health reasons Sir." Eli let out a sly smile, "Last question Sir."

"Will you let me kill you?"

 **0-0**

"Are you stupid Eli?!" Maki roared as she quickly push Eli's bed to a room, many bandages framing her face and arms. "You could have died!"

"I know." Eli said weakly, "Maki….Please, the driver..."

"I know what the hell you are doing, Eli!" Maki glared at Eli, "The driver is dying now. Only the machines are keeping him alive. I can't believe you, Eli. I can't believe you did this."

"Maki….."

 _"Please save Nozomi.."_

 **0-0**

 _"Nozomi, Let's go!"_

 _"Happy Anniversary, Nozomi!"_

 _"I won't ever leave you, Nozomi."_

 _"Nozomi, I looooooove you! Hehe~"_

 _"Nozomi, wake up~"_

Emerald eyes fluttered open, slowly adjusting to the brightness of the room, her ears hearing some muffled shouts, her body feeling heavier than before.

"Nozomi, Oh my God, Nozomi.." Maki staggered, "Can you get my equipment please!" ordering the nurse. "Nozomi don't try to move!" she held Nozomi down, restricting the patient's movement. "Can you hurry up please?!"

When the Nurse came back with the clipboard and a stethoscope, "Nozomi can you hear me clearly?"

"Y-yea" A weak voice replied,

"Don't try to speak, a nod or a movement of your finger can help." Maki said sternly, "Do you remember me?"

A nod.

"Do you remember everything? Muse? Your family? Everything that happened before the accident?"

Another nod.

'Thank goodness' Maki let out a sigh, "Is any part of your body aching?"

"Nhn.."

"I said don't speak," Maki smiled at the patient, "Sleeping for 5 years can really take a huge toll on your body, Nozomi."

 _5 years?_

 _She's been asleep for 5 years?_

 _What? Why?_

 _Right, the truck…. Wait._

"Ehh...Ehhli...Ehh.."

The smile on Maki's face faded, gaze turned away from Nozomi, "Eli is gone… Nozomi."

 _What..._

 _No…_

 _Elichi…_

 _You said you won't ever leave me… why…_

Maki didn't dared to look back, knowing that she'll only see the crying figure of her friend.

 **0-0**

A year had passed since then, or maybe two. Nozomi didn't know. For those were the times she spent in that lonely hospital, even though Maki is there-she's busy anyways. Those times, being in therapy lessons with other people and seeing that the others always have someone supporting them, gave Nozomi a piercing feeling in her heart.

Finally, after all those days, she can go back.

Back to the place where _they've_ became one.

Back to the place _they've_ once called home.

All the things were the same. The couches, the stuff toys, except...there's this camera in the center table. It's her camera. The camera she used back then. She opened the camera and saw that there's some new videos.

She opened the first video.

"Hii Nozomi!" Eli smiled happily at the video, "You see, here-" she made the camera focus at the background, the decorations she made, now with the cake in the center, "It's supposed to be a surprise party, but I guess I'm the one surprised by you though…" her smile becoming sadder, "Though, enough for that gloomy things, Nozomi! Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday, Happy birthday my honey Nozomi, Happy birthday to you~" Eli blew the candle on the cake, then focused the camera back to her face, still with that gentle smile, "I love you, Nozomi."

"Happy Birthday."

Nozomi's tears didn't stop when she watched the second, third, fourth and fifth videos. Every single video saying "I love you" and "Happy Birthday" at the end. Seeing Eli again, made her very happy. Eli's beautiful face, Eli's voice, Eli's smile. This is the woman who made her feel alive again, the person who made her feel happy, and the person who loved her for who she was.

"I love you too, Elichi."

Going to the last video, she was surprised when it showed a very disheveled Eli. Her blue eyes, red from all the crying she must have done. "Nozomi. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I…. I-I don't… I just want to see you again… I'm desperate… I…" her eyes tearing up again, "I love you so much, Nozomi. I don't want to lose you… You're my happiness…Please don't hate me Nozomi…"

 _"I'm so sorry"_

 _"P-Please wake up.."  
_  
 **0-0**

Nozomi held her necklace, smiling as she remember the days of pure happiness. Muse, the last live, graduation, Eli giving her the said necklace…. Eli.

 _Maybe the God's were taking back all the luck she had back when she was in high school._

 _Maybe it was her destiny to be alone._

 _But still, she was thankful._

 _Thankful that she felt all those emotions._

 _Thankful that she was given a chance to fall in love._

 _Thankful that she still have friends._

 _Thankful to know that she can be loved._

 _And maybe there's still a chance._

 _A chance for someone ne-_

 **-Ding dong-**

Nozomi's eyes opened as she heard the sound. She doesn't have a clue who is visiting her. Maybe Nico? Maki? Honoka? She wiped some stray tears as she carefully went to the door. And when she opened it, a familiar tall figure came to view.

"Tadaima~"

Tears fell freely from her eyes, her lips quivering as if not knowing to smile or frown, she hugged the figure tightly and said with her now shaking voice,

"O-Okaeri…"

Smiling, Eli caressed Nozomi's long purple hair, she separated herself from the hug and kissed Nozomi's lips. Her hands made their way to Nozomi's cheeks and wiped away the tears that still continued to fall. When they separated, Nozomi buried her face in the tall blonde's shoulder and hit her chest with the back of her fist, "You idiot! I thought you were dead!"

Eli weakly chuckled, "Ahaha… Maki was the one who told me to go away though…" she used her right hand to make Nozomi look at her eyes, though she almost giggled at Nozomi's blushing and pouting face, "I love you, Nozomi."

"I love you too, you idiot!"

And then the taller girl leaned and captured her lover's lips.

After some minutes of kissing in the door of their apartment, they eventually walked inside and talked for a while. Eli explained why she was back and not dead. Good thing Nozomi already forgave her years ago.

"I kinda feel bad for his wife though…" Nozomi sadly said,

"Oh about his wife, I told Maki to do a research and it seems that his wife already found someone new," Eli said while unpacking her things, "Oh, I forgot,"

Holding a big black teddy bear with a big red bow tie in the neck, much bigger than the one that Nozomi gave her back in highschool, Eli said,

"Happy Birthday Nozomi!"

 **-end-**

 **Omake: (this is not a normal omake but just a simple one bc im already tired)**

 **Nozomi:** Maki-chan, you lied to meeeeeee :c

 **Maki:** What is this all about?

 **Nozomi:** YOU said Elichi is dead!

 **Maki:** What? No! I said she's gone! Not dead! Are you even reading through the lines?!

 **Nozomi:** Well you made it sound like she's dead!

 **Maki:** That's YOUR fault for instantly thinking she's dead!

 **Eli:** Well It's certainly true that I can be considered 'dead' from Nozomi's cuteness and gorgeousness

 **Nozomi:** Awwww that's so sweet, Elichi~! Come here~

 **Maki:** Can you take your gayness somewhere else

 **0-0**

 **Author's Note:** Whelp. That's all… I hope it made your kokoro brokoro. "Tadaima" means "I'm home" or "I'm back" and "Okaeri" means "Welcome home/back".

Anyways for any more clarifications on this fic:

1- Eli took a hold of the steering wheel that's why they crashed to a tree or wall or light post or idk? Something that can kill someone..

2- Maki asked the wife of the driver directly (ofc) if it is okay for her to donate her almost-dead husband's heart and she said yes.

3- Maki told Eli to go back to Russia to clear her head (and also to run from the cops that investigated the accident) so she's in Russia for 3 years. Maki kept in contact with her in those 3 years, telling her everything she needs to know about Nozomi.

That's all I guess…

Bye bye


End file.
